


The Five Stages of Love. By Daichi Sawamura.

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Science, an annoying nerd, he's lovable, nerd being a nerd, some minor mixups have been fixed, who's typing these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: College is a place to learn, let go, and love. So why not make a bit of a record as to how some of these situations go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blaze612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze612/gifts).



The Stages of Love. By Daichi Sawamura.

 

First, it was annoyance. The raven haired male who happened to sit down nearby waved and smiled to him. Daichi looked back, there must have been a cute girl nearby. There was.  Why did that make his chest tighten? No matter, the lecture was starting.

All throughout said lecture, Daichi could see the raven a row in front of him and to his left, occasionally look back. He almost seemed to be getting someone’s attention, but Daichi just figured it was someone behind him. Why couldn’t people just pay attention? They were certainly paying enough money if only their brains were on task as well.

 

Then, annoyance. Again. The raven approached him after lecture, before Daichi could get his bag slung over his shoulder he was there. Confident smirk and all. If he was someone else he knew, he might have punched the guy’s teeth in.

“I know this might come on as sudden, but are you made out of Copper and Tell-”

“I’m not cute.” Daichi deadpans, the raven pouts a moment as Daichi pushed past. He didn’t have time for this. He had things to do, volleyball to practice, homework to put off, college things.

“On the contrary, I might just say you’re more than that.” Now the other had his arm on Daichi’s shoulders, as though they knew each other for quite a while.

“You’re not going to leave me alone, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Sawamura.”

“Kuroo.”

 

The third phase was also rather annoying. Kuroo seemed to find Daichi and his roommate’s place much more comfortable than his own. Which was funny. They all had the same room, just in a different location. What wasn’t funny, was how often Kuroo decided to take a nap in Daichi’s bed. Or leave food wrappers all over the place. Seriously, Daichi was not a mother to pick up after Kuroo.

“Get off my bed.”

“Nah.”

“Go do your homework.”

“Whatever,  _ mom _ .”

Daichi grabbed the blankets and pulled. Thankfully, Kuroo hadn’t gotten under them, so he ended up on the floor. “Sleep in your own bed.”

Kuroo’s lips purse as he looks up at the brunette. Rubbing his head he sighs. “Fine, fine.”

Did Daichi actually win this fight?

“But only if you come with me.”

“No.”

 

The fourth step involved a lot of little things. These things just happened to spell out irritated. Which so happened to be a form of annoyance.

There was a lab going on, Kuroo just so happened to do a similar project, so they were working together, more or less, to conserve space in the lab. There was plenty of room, Daichi had even gone to a different table to work, but low and behold, the cat came back.

“Ya know, Daichi,” since when were they on first name basis? Oh, who cares at this point?

“What now,” Daichi was very carefully dripping some of the unknown formulas together. There was a one in ten chance he had gotten his hands on the sample which could cause a minor spark in the test tube. The drip landed. Nothing.

“I just want you to know I think of U Periodically.” Kuroo didn’t even get a verbal response. Just a slight unamused glare from Daichi as he got ready to work on the next chemical.

“You’re as sweet as a discharge of glucose and fructose.” Kuroo’s looking into a test tube, he hadn’t actually put anything in it though.

“That sounds like something you’d need removed.” Daichi doesn’t care at this point. He’s gone through a few of the chemicals and was now getting rather anxious about the results of his experiment.

A few minutes later, Kuroo had his Erlenmeyer flask overflowing. He grasped Daichi’s shoulder roughly. As he was saying “It’s unstable-” Daichi’s hand had grasped his pipette too hard, and sure enough, he finally had the two chemicals which would react together - but on a scale much higher than he was suppose to record. Thankfully, his test tube didn’t explode, but more than enough flames and sparks had shot out to singe his brows and tips of his hair.

Slowly, Daichi looked up at Kuroo, “You’re overreacting.” He packed up and left.

 

If you guessed the fifth stage of love was any form of irksome, galling, or vexed situation or reaction, you would be right. Too bad I don’t have a prize for you. Either way, Daichi had somehow gone a day without running into Kuroo on campus, seeing him doing something stupid, or even failed to show up at his usual time in the middle of Daichi’s study time. (Which he had set aside an hour every day to ensure that he was getting all the information he needed out of his texts.) This time, for Daichi, he was annoyed with himself. He was not only missing Kuroo’s presence but also the fact he was wondering where the other male was.

What was this? The stages of grief? He had finally begun to accept what was going on here? No, Daichi grimaced slightly. This would not turn out like that. (Even though it already kind of was.)

Ironic, huh. Daichi could practically hear Kuroo’s voice and his stupid science puns.  _ “It would be more ironic if it was ionic.” _

Not being able to focus anymore, the brunette got up. The dorm was clean, the bed made - well his was - his textbooks set aside, he found his windbreaker and decided to go out for a walk. Maybe he’d run into Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> QWQ


End file.
